


Breast Worship

by occasional_boy_reporter



Series: Kinktober 2018 [24]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Body Worship, Breast Worship, F/F, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occasional_boy_reporter/pseuds/occasional_boy_reporter





	Breast Worship

 

  She once prided herself as a creature of higher functions. She fancied herself someone above attachments, above the need of something as base as sex. It was simple arrogance, she realizes now, to think any act of affection is not peer to the highest of functions.

  Once a pale breast is warmed by the heat of Ikora's mouth, she makes sure to cover it with her gently cupped hand to preserve that warmth before she moves her mouth to the next soft mound. This one is much like its twin with a dark bud straining for attention and old wounds spread in an intricate lace of scars. Ikora noses along the outside curve before gathering weighted flesh with her bottom lip and scooping another mouthful.

  “You are,” Eris sighs against the swirl of Ikora's tongue, “too good to me.”

  “Nonsense,” Ikora refutes. Her lips dance across skin in a murmur. “I decide who is worthy of my attention and how much of myself to give.”

  Eris breathes, diaphragm swelling slow and steady beneath Ikora's ribs, and she ghosts her hands along Ikora's skull to feel the texture of her close-cropped hair and the heat of arousal rising beneath. “Then I suppose I will take all that I'm given and hope it does not inspire me to greed.”

  “A little desire will not hurt in this scenario,” Ikora assures with a gleam in her eye and a quirk of her lips. She rolls the breast in her cupped hand, smooths the heel of her palm against a hardened nipple and watches as Eris melts beneath her. Ikora resettles, pulling her knees up and astride Eris’ bare thighs when a warm, wet kiss of a different sort of lips smears slick along Ikora's belly. Desire is there. But Eris should know she is also worthy of not only desire, but worship.

  Dark hands gather nearly translucent skin between them, push twin pearls inward so that Ikora can nuzzle a sternum and feel the weight of a breast against each cheek. Eris cradles the head against her chest and sinks into the bed as featherlight kisses work their way from valley to peak. Ikora Rey's mouth is good for so much more than whipping Warlocks into shape and her hands capable of infinite pleasure among a marvelous wealth of other skilled uses.

  Eris soon lies pliant and secure in the hypnotic embrace of soft care and only opens her eyes when she senses Ikora's on her.

  The warning in gold-trimmed eyes is as soft as full lips and as clear as a graze of teeth and still Eris arches softly in surprise when Ikora sucks deeply. 

  Finely-shaped nails follow scars, lavish them with attention, praise them as the testaments they are to perseverance and inner strength, and the surrounding flesh rises in greedy, little bumps. Ikora tends those with her palms while her lips narrow in on her target. Eris’ hands find Ikora's cheeks as they hollow in increasing suction. Eris sighs and all three eyes drift again with each teasing flick of a hot tongue that soothes as much as it excites between hard sucks and the occasional nibble. Her nails dragging through soft fuzz, Eris holds Ikora firmly in place and accepts everything she's willing to give.

 


End file.
